Their Story
by shelbyjean2992
Summary: This is an emotional love story between Boromir and a young woman that he meets. It will have romance, a lot of angst, and hurt/ comfort. My motive is to make you laugh, cry and everything between. Read it you will Love it!
1. Chapter 1

******** Hey so this is my first shot at a story and would love to hear some reviews! I'm totally adding a new race to Tolkien's world so let me know your thoughts do you like it or no?" this is just the intro chapter I promise it will get much more exciting! I do not own lord of the rings in any way shape or form *************************************************************************

A dark and ominous feeling had settled over the young girl as she gazed into the horizon. Her father had received word from Elrond of Rivendell that a secret council was being held, and if they felt inclined to send at least one representative they would be welcomed and housed in Rivendell for the entire duration of their stay. The note went on to explain that the decision made at this council would affect all races. Indeed this small group of people was not entirely like any other race. To any stranger they would appear to be human. However; they could change into any other race in middle earth. They were called Shifters. What their true form is no one except them is positive, but most of the time they look like an average human.

"I will go father, it's not a difficult journey to Rivendell." She hoped that her father would let her go. There were not many other choices, she was the only child born in the current generation who could change. The gift was becoming rarer every generation. Many of the elders could change, but the journey would be rough on such an old soul. Yes, she was the obvious choice, but this didn't make the old man want to send his daughter out on a quest alone. Especially with all the talk of a growing evil that no one understood.

"I wish I had some other choice," the old man said after a moment. "Times have been difficult, and we don't have any other choice. You have my permission to go, but please daughter be careful."

So her journey began. The road was fairly quiet. She had changed herself into an elf so that she could journey the long miles without having to stop and rest as often as her human form would need to. She came across a turn in the road when she heard voices behind her. She quietly stepped off of the road and slipped behind a tree to conceal herself until she knew if the voices were attached to friendly people or not. A small group of men on horses gradually came towards her. They were laughing and talking happily, and they seemed to be friendly so she walked back onto the road and quickly changed back into her human form so she didn't startle them or seem like a threat.

The man who was obviously the leader had kind eyes. She couldn't help but admire him. Obviously he was someone of some importance because he was all dressed up in beautiful clothing.

"Good morning." She greeted them as they over took her. She was walking at a fair pace, but they were all on horses.

"Good morning!" the young stranger greeted her. "What is such a fair young woman doing wondering alone during these dark times?"

"I am not wondering, I know exactly what I'm doing and where I am going thank you." She shot back at him, insulted. She hated the ignorance of men who thought that women were all weak and fragile creatures. She didn't look very strong, but she knew that she could easily fight off this small group of men. It's very hard to kill a shifter, because when one form dies they just come back as another. The dead form can later be brought back if the shifter comes into contact with a creature of the necessary race and touches them. By touching them the shifter takes a piece of their soul, it does not hurt the creature in any way it just awakens the dead part of the shifter. However, no violence was needed because the leader, seeing that he had offended the girl offered his apologies.

"I meant no offense; I would just hate to see something terrible happen to a creature of such beauty." The words touched her and she lowered her anger.

"I jumped to conclusions, I accept your apology if you will accept mine." She looked up at him on his horse and he tilted his head to her.

"Where are you off to on a day such as this? It seems we are going the same way and perhaps we can offer you some company."

"well…" She suddenly didn't know how to answer, or if she should tell the man where she was going. Elrond had said it was a secret. "I'm going to Rivendell to visit a shop and purchase some items for my father's birthday." She knew it was a terrible lie and didn't even know if there were shops in Rivendell, but it was the best she could come up with at the moment. The man looked at her strangely then with a look that caused her insides to squirm uncomfortably.

"Are you sure you're not on your way to a council?" She was so caught off guard that all she could do for a couple moments was open and close her mouth stupidly. He laughed a deep laugh that made her want to smile, until she remembered that he was laughing at her. "We are headed to the same place, and I would feel terrible to leave you on the road behind us. If it would be alright with you, you can ride with me it's not much further, and it would be an honor to escort you."

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly at him. "May I know your name?"

"Boromir son of Denethor" He answered. "And yours?"

"Elya." Her people didn't use son of, or daughter of, so she hoped that just her name would be suitable. It didn't seem to bother him, because he immediately offered her a hand to help her onto the horse. As soon as she was seated she wished she had chosen to walk. She was pressed up against this extremely attractive man, and she was suddenly very awkward and shy. As they walked she relaxed some and began to enjoy the random talk that went on around her. All of the men were suddenly interested in telling the best tale loudly. She was reminded of when the men from her village came home after being out fishing. By dinner the fish that got away went from being a normal sized fish to twice the size of anything that had ever been pulled from the lake.

They stopped for supper a little after dark. They planned on continuing late into the night before stopping. Supper was very merry with much food and drink for everyone .Elya sat close to Boromir and they talked quietly to each other throughout the meal. After everyone was full they reluctantly pulled themselves back on to their horses to put a few more miles in before bed. The night was slightly chilly so Boromir gave Elya his cloak to wrap up in until they stopped. With a full belly of food and heat coming from the cloak, horse and the man in front of her Elya soon found she was barely able to stay awake. Her head kept falling forward almost hitting Boromir's shoulder.

She shook herself awake when she felt the horse stop moving she was pressed against Boromir who had reached his free hand back to make sure she didn't slid too far one way and fall. Even though it was an innocent touch she felt her face heating up. Her entire body lay against the back of his, and his hand was on her thigh. She squirmed around to let him know she had woken up, and he immediately removed his hand. Elya was still tired and not quite fully awake so it took her a minute to realize they were making camp Boromir helped her off of the horse and told her to wait, and he would have a warm comfortable place for her to sleep. Soon he led her over to a pile of soft blankets and bid her good night and went to find his own bed roll. She was asleep as soon as she stretched out.

Over the next five days Elya and Boromir grew close. They also grew more comfortable around each other and the awkwardness was gone. I t was almost like they had known each other their whole lives. The other men smiled seeing they young leader so happy. The man had always been good to all the people. He wasn't a prince because his father was not a king, but he was the closest thing to it, and that's how he was viewed by the people of Gondor. They all knew he'd be a fine steward one day. Elya was almost saddened by the sight of Rivendell, because she had enjoyed this time with him so much. He reached out to touch her hand because he had seen the look pass over her usually happy face.

"This is not the end of our tale, just the beginning." He whispered to her. He smiled when he saw a deep blush creep into her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

******** Time for chapter 2 I'm going to try to get something going and make this one more like the actual story, but I had to get some explaining done or you would all be confused! So I sometimes get distracted and have no idea where to go with something! If you would review it for me and let me know some things that you would like to see happen I would be happy to oblige, if I like the idea so without further ado…. Chapter 2… you guys know I don't own lord of the rings or anything like that. *************************************************************************************

Rivendell was possibly the most beautiful place she had ever seen. It had already been late and very dark by the time that the small group had entered the realm. A relaxed feeling had immediately engulfed all of them and for the first time they felt very weary. Elrond personally led Elya and Boromir to their rooms and informed them that the council would take place the next morning as soon as everyone woke up. Elya's room was first and she bid both of them a good night. After several nights of sleeping on the ground, and washing in streams, Elya felt too dirty to just fall into the pure white bed like she desperately wanted to. She smiled when she saw a bath with hot water waiting for her behind some silk curtains. She bathed quickly and changed into a fresh night gown that was waiting for her in the wardrobe. She didn't fall to sleep like she had the first night riding with Boromir's company, but gently drifted into the softness of the bed around her, and sleep claimed her.

The next morning she woke up feeling well rested and happy. She immediately remembered the council, and jumped up. Elrond had not set a time, but she did hope that she wasn't the last one to emerge. She quickly pulled on a dress that changed from beige to a dark green. Another trick of shifters, they can change their appearance along with the style and color of their clothes. Usually they just let the change happen automatically with whatever mood they were in, but they could change at will too. When she was satisfied by how she looked, she rushed out of the door, and almost knocked Boromir over in her hast. He had been waiting for her so they could walk together.

"Well Good Morning!" He laughed as he danced around trying to steady himself and her at the same time.

"I am so sorry!" She meant it, but was giggling at how funny he looked trying to get them both on their own feet. " I thought I was incredibly late, and didn't want to be the last one to arrive." She brushed a stray hair out of her face, and they began walking towards the meeting.

"I shall remember to never step in your way again in fear of the wrath that you bring." He teased her. "But on a more serious note, not everyone arrived last night like Elrond had hoped… apparently one very important person came in after us and is gravely wounded. He asked me if I would bring you too him, and if you would help him with this problem."

His eyes had a questioning look in them, but he didn't seem to know how to state the question that he wanted to ask. She felt a little uneasy, but knew she would have to explain to him who she was.

"My people are skilled in healing, however my skills nowhere nears Elrond's. I will explain everything to you when I am done with whatever tasks he may need done." A brief nod was all the answer she received. She knew he was very confused and wanted to know what was going on. She hadn't told him that she was a shifter, some people were afraid of them and she had feared that he wouldn't like her after he knew that she was different. The rest of the trip was in silence, and he walked away without a good bye when they found Elrond. He quickly led her to the doors of the healing house. Here he turned and offered her a brief explanation of why this person was so important.

"This person is a hobbit; you have probably never heard of or seen one in your short life. This hobbit has carried the one ring from his home to here. It is a long journey and he has been pursued by black riders. He has been stabbed by a morgul blade and is fading fast." He paused seeing the overwhelming look of confusion on her face. "I will explain more later, but for now we need to try and save this brave hobbit. Will you change so that you can work at my pace?" It took her just a minute to change from her human form to Elf form.

When they stepped into the room immediately Elya recognized Gandalf. He looked tired and more like an old man than she had ever seen him before. She said his name quietly. He looked up and his face broke into as cheerful a smile as was possible at the moment.

"Ah, Miss Elya I am very pleased to see you here! This is Frodo." He motioned to the small figure on the bed and she gasped and covered her mouth with her hands at the pitiful sight in front of her.

"Is he a child?" even as she said those words she knew he was not. His shoulders were broader than a boys would be and his face was more developed even though he lacked any facial hair at all. Through the corner of her eye she saw some movement. There was another Hobbit. Obviously full grown and giving her a very hard look, as if trying to decide if she was trustworthy or not.

"I will not hurt him." Was all she said, and his look softened a bit. "Where is the wound at?" Elrond showed her the place on his shoulder. From the outside it didn't look so bad, but she knew what a morgul blade did, so she quickly began touching the left side of Frodo's body. His arm and hand were freezing as if death had already claimed it. All around the wound was just as cold. She gently pressed down close to the cut, and Frodo's body clenched in pain, and a small cry came from him, but she had found what everyone else had missed. She quickly put a small warm hand on his forehead, and whispered soothing things which seemed to calm Frodo, and the other hobbit that she learned was called Sam.

"Elrond there is a piece of the blade still in there." She whispered to him. "We have to get it out." She knew that this would involve reopening the wound, and even though they would make him as comfortable as possible; it would be very painful for the poor hobbit. Elrond looked grimly at her knowing they had no choice. He quickly left to gather some potions that might help ease the pain.

Using what little magical ability she had she began to numb the area with a small enchantment. It was more of her putting herself into him than magic, but she wanted to help him. Elrond was back. He gently sat Frodo up and tipped the potion down his throat, it was odorless and tasteless so it wasn't hard to take. She asked Sam to hold Frodo's uninjured hand. And Gandalf moved to the same side just in case Frodo woke up during all this. Tears burned at the back of Elya's eyes at the thought of him waking up.

"Please, Please" she whispered in a silent prayer. "Do not let him wake up until we are done." She then opened her eyes, ready, to try and save Frodo's life.


	3. Chapter 3

*********** So I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this story! I'm feeling a little bit self-conscious about, but my numbers are still rising so I think that's a good sign. These chapters may not be uploaded as quickly after tonight. I have to go back to class and work tomorrow, but it will be at posted by at least Saturday. So I'm not going to beg because I'm in love with the numbers that keep rolling in but if you guys would review for me that'd be awesome. I don't own lord of the rings, wish I did but I don't. This chapter may become a little bit graphic since they are preforming surgery but that's why I rated it M so I can do whatever I want with it! **********************************************

Elya had never been so worried in her life. This Hobbit's life was in their hands and they didn't know if he was going to make it. Becoming a wrath would be more horrible than any death could ever be. She knew he would be tormented for the rest of eternity by the nine. She took a deep breathe to let her hands steady. She looked at Elrond for the ok to get started. He nodded at her.

She took the knife and as gently as she possibly could and still get the wound open pressed down. The skin yielded to the knife and the wound re-opened. Frodo squirmed uncomfortably under her skillful fingers, but Gandalf quickly pressed a comforting hand against him. Sam was as white as a sheet and shaking. Elya looked up and whispered a few words of encouragement to him until some of his color came back. She then set the knife aside and began to work with her hands. If she were not in her elf form she would have been extremely reluctant to touch him for fear of infecting the opened area, but elves as a whole seemed to be sterile creatures, and it was faster to work with her quick nimble fingers. Everything was going smoothly until she began to push her fingers into the wound.

She immediately knew something was wrong. This wound was bleeding as it should have been, but when she began to put her fingers in to feel for the rouge piece of the sword; it was ice cold. It was so cold that she withdrew her hand in shock. She had no time to recover, for Fordo had immediately awoken at the touch with a blood curdling scream. It felt like to him that someone had placed white hot metal into the wound, and he fought with as much strength as he could.

Gandalf, Elrond and Sam each held him down, and in that moment Elya knew she could no longer be gentle and easy. Whatever was in him was killing him, and it knew that she was there to help. Frodo's eyes were cloudy and he was pale. She knew he was fading quickly, so she wrapped her left arm around his chest and left shoulder and used her right hand to dig around in the wound to extract the evil that was inside of him. After several touch and go minutes of screaming, crying and begging Frodo collapsed back onto the bed in sudden relief. Elya had gotten the shard out. Her cries had mixed with his as soon as she had clutched it. Pain had shot up through her arm and ran into her chest as if it was trying to overpower her heart. Elrond had let go of Frodo and grabbed her hand immediately. As soon as she let go of the shard she felt better. Exhausted from the fight she fell back onto a chair Sam had grabbed for her. She had earned his respect for saving Frodo. It was then that she realized that her hands were all covered in blood and she was a mess. She walked over to a pail of water and dunked her hands into the cold water. She scrubbed vigorously for at least ten minutes before she was satisfied that she removed all of the blood. She slipped back into the room, and saw that Frodo's breathing was very labored. It worried her and she looked questioningly at Elrond.

"You have done what you could" He said as if reading her mind. "He has to do the rest; I will stay with him all night. Fevers and taking care of wounds is easy work for me. He's not out of harm's way yet, but he has a much higher chance than he did a few hours ago. Thank you for all you have done."

She then took her leave from the room to look for Boromir. As much as she didn't want to explain the situation to the man she had grown very fond of; she knew she had to. She had to hope he would accept her as she was and that they would move on with their lives like it had never had happened. She could only hope it would end up that way.

***** sorry it's so short, but I want the next chapter to be all about Boromir and Elya. It will probably be much longer.******


	4. Chapter 4

****** Sorry it's been a couple of days. The new house doesn't have internet yet so I have to go to the old house to get it! Anyways this next chapter should be good. I keep making this up as I go so no telling where it will end up! Feel free to send ideas my way no guarantee I will do it but it may help. Thanks sooooooo much for you guys that have reviewed you're the awesomest! (I made that word up ) ok so here's chapter 4. Lord of the rings isn't mine….. etc you guys get the point. ************************

Elya had no idea where she would find Boromir. He hadn't told her where he'd be going, so she was wondering around the halls aimlessly trying to figure out what she was going to say. She was back to her human self, but her hair was darker than it had been earlier. Hair color was hard to change, and a lot of it seemed to rely on her mood. She wasn't very happy at the moment. She was tired from taking care of Frodo, upset because she didn't know how Boromir would react, and mad because he had acted like he was mad at her. He really had no business to be in her mind, but she knew she was just trying to defend herself.

After what seemed like hours she found him roaming around in one of the gardens.

"Hello." She called out. When he looked around and saw her; a smile started to form on his face, and then vanished like he remembered he wasn't happy about something. She noticed this, and her heart sank a little bit. "It's beautiful out here." She said as cheerfully as possible, but he just looked over at her expecting her to start explaining herself, and not put it off by talking about flowers.

"What where you talking about earlier, and who are you that Elrond, one of the most skilled healers, would need your help?" It was a blunt emotionless question. Elya was immediately angered by the lack of emotion, and that he was acting like a child about this.

"I am a shifter, I can change into anything in Middle Earth. My people happen to be very skilled in healing, but there are so few of us left that most places today have placed us in myths and legends." Here she paused for just a second to take a breath, but she wasn't done; by this time she had really gotten mad and really wanted him to know what was on her mind. "However; I don't know why I have to explain that to you. Who are you that you feel the need to question me when it's not any of your business? I have clearly fallen in love with you over these last few weeks, and your jus…"

Whatever she was about to say was lost because Boromir, who was just relieved that she was basically human, had quickly locked her into his arms and kissed her. She was so shocked that for a moment she had no way of responding. After her brain assessed what was happening she leaned in to his kiss, and kissed him back just as passionately as he kissed her. They were immediately lost in each other's arms. His hands moved into the softness of her hair. He gently ran his fingers through it causing a shiver to run down her spine. She was on her toes with her hands intertwining behind his neck. Then quiet suddenly his kisses became deeper and he moved his hands to pull her hips towards his. She was feeling dizzy, hot, and short of breath, but she loved how it felt to be so close to him. It ended as fast as it had started when they heard voices on the trail behind them. They quickly untangled themselves from each other. Boromir grabbed her hand and pulled her behind a large tree where they were hidden from view. He held her with her head against his chest whispering loving things to her. She knew things would not progress any further for the evening. She was relieved. She had never been kissed by a man let alone the things that came after that… she shivered again. The idea was frightening to her and she couldn't even think of intimacy with Boromir without blushing a deep red. She didn't know when it had happened, or if it was even right but she loved Boromir with everything she had, and he loved her. He wanted her forever.

Neither knew what the future would hold for them, but for the moment they were enjoying being together. During the next several weeks while Frodo was healing they would often slip into a secret place and kiss long kisses that seemed to awaken both of their bodies completely, but they stopped at kissing. One evening while they were strolling around a garden holding hands a messenger found them, and informed them that the next morning the council of Elrond would be held. Both of them felt a small sadness fill their hearts. It now became real to them that their time together was limited. Both of them attempted to hide their feelings from the other. Elya made it to her room, and after a good night kiss from the man she loved, she fell asleep crying for the first time in her life.


	5. Chapter 5

**********So I hope that you guys totally don't hate me after my disappearing act! I have been super busy, but enough about me what do you guys think? I had to re- read it to figure out what I wanted to do in this chapter so here we go. I'll definitely need some help on where to go from here. WARNIGN there is a brief moment of intimacy in this one so please only read it if you are old enough 18+and if it doesn't offend you. I don't own lord of the rings as you all know by now. ****************

All that night Bormir tossed and turned. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He loved her so much and didn't want to lose her. So He made a decision, he was not well known for being a patient man, and when he had a plan he made sure it was carried forth immediately. In just a few minutes he was out of bed, dressed, and grooming his hair so that it looked halfway decent for what he planned to do. Pausing for a moment in the mirror he told himself that he could do this. He had walked fearlessly into many battles, but walking into the room of a small woman was frightening to him. He gave himself a shake and walked the short hall to Elya's room.

Elya had only been asleep for a few hours when she heard the knock at her door. At first the sound didn't register with her sleepy brain. After a few more minutes she slipped out of her warm bed, and stumbled over to her door where she cautiously opened it. Much to her surprise Boromir was standing right in front of her looking very nervous.

"yyy…y…eeess?" She stumbled and stuttered out. There was a slight chill in the air, and she realized that she had on only her thin night gown.

"Well… Elya…. You see,… the thing is, is that I have fallen deeply in love with you and it looks like our paths may separate soon, and I don't want that to happen, and I was hoping that you wouldn't either…." He paused for a quick breath before continuing "so I think that we should, well you know… I think that we should get married."

By now her head was spinning and she noticed Elrond and some other important people standing right behind Boromir. He had decided to make a detour on the way to her room.

"Will you please do me the honor of marrying me right now, and making me the happiest man in Middle Earth for the rest of my days?" He asked again after a minute. She had gone pale and kept moving her mouth like she wanted to speak but no words would come out. So she gave up and nodded her head. This glorious man wanted to marry her? What would her father think? What would HIS father think? But none of that was important to her at the moment the man she loved just asked for her hand and she had told him yes. Her nightgown had changed into a simple gown with some beading but nothing special to it her hair was a deep auburn that was slightly curled. She was ready. Right then and there Elrond read those sacred words, and they repeated them while looking into each other's eyes.

Elrond smiled and wished them good luck and good night then walked back to his room smiling and shaking his head at the silliness of humans, but then they didn't have as long on this earth as Elves did, and they had to seize the moment, but did it really have to be at three o' clock in the morning?

Elya, and Boromir walked slowly hand in hand down the hall and towards Boromirs room. Elya suddenly felt like dragging her feet. She knew what was expected of her as his wife, and she was getting a little anxious. Boromir must have sensed this because he quickly scooped her up into his arms, and carried her rest of the way into the room. He stopped a comfortable distance from the bed to kiss her while he cradled her in his arms. As the kiss grew more passionate as their kisses had a tendency to do. He laid her down on the bed. His hands began exploring her body, touching her where she had never been touched before. He whispered sweet comforting things to her in between kisses, and strangely she wasn't worried any longer. Soon there was nothing between them but a cool breeze that came from the window. When she was ready for him he held her close and gently let himself inside of her. There was a brief moment of pain, and then the most pleasure she had ever felt in her life. After it was over they snuggled together, no longer scared of the morning, and they slept better than either one of them had ever slept before.


	6. Chapter 6

Ahhh, so things heat up! And as I move on I'm starting to struggle with what to do next, so it's taking me more time than at the beginning. I'm sitting down and making myself finish this chapter! So if you like what I'm doing or if you want me to change what I'm doing or anything at all please review! I would love to see more!***********************************************************************

The next morning came way too early for Boromir and Elya. They had been up late into the night talking and snuggling and constituting their new marriage. By the time they emerged the next morning word seemed to have spread to everyone of their spontaneous marriage. Everyone wanted to shake their hands or hug them or just say congratulations. Boromir was a little bit more used to this than Elya and smiled handsomely and thanked everyone. Elya did her best to smile and thank them, but she turned a light shade of red and mumbled her thanks more than anything else. She had prepared a letter that was to be sent to her father explaining all that had happened. She hoped he wouldn't have any hurt or angry feelings toward her. Many of the young people in her village had left to marry, but this was almost a personal insult to the elders because it reduced the chance of any babies being able to change.

Soon they heard the call that the council was about to meet. They held hands as they walked quickly to the small garden like area where the meeting would be held. A very small person came over to Elya and took her hand. She recognized him as the Halfling that she had helped save.

"How are you feeling today Frodo?" she asked with a very kind look in her eye that made the hobbit feel more relaxed and able to speak to this beautiful woman.

"Much better thanks to all you and Elrond have done, there are no words that I know of that can tell you how grateful I am. Without you I'm sure that I would have died in a very dark state of mind." After he said this the other hobbit, who never seemed to be more than a few steps away from Frodo, appeared to suddenly become overwhelmed with emotion. Elya sent a comforting smile his way and told him that she was very glad to see him too. She chatted with them for a while before they sat down to wait for the council to continue.

Boromir had watched his new wife talking with the two Halflings and smiled. She was more at peace with them than anyone else. Now they sat close together waiting to see what all the fuss was about. In everything that had happened in the last few months they had almost forgotten why they had come in the first place. Elrond stood and welcomed them with a sad smile. Whatever was to be discussed weighed heavily on his mind. Elya shifted her gaze to Gandalf. He too looked ominous.

"Welcome friends, some of you have traveled a great distance to attend this council, and I thank you. There's no use in pretending that dark times are not ahead of us. The ring of power has been discovered and the dark lord knows it." The ring was something that Elya had heard about in legends and myths, but she had never believed that it was real. She glanced over to Boromir, and the look he had on his face scared her. At the moment she didn't know why, but the look that had crept into his eyes at the mention of the ring made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"How this situation will be handled is up to you. What should we do with this abomination?"

"Abomination?" the words seemed to fly from Boromir's mouth. The harshness made Elya jump. "this is a gift, and we should use it against Sauron. Let me take it to Gondor, and let us use it against him, so that we may defeat him and rid ourselves of this problem before it becomes overwhelming."

"That would be the best idea if anyone could wield its power but no one can." Said a very mysterious dark headed man. "It must be destroyed, but the only way that can be done is by taking it into Mordor and throwing it into the fires of Mount Doom."

"That would be a suicide mission!" yelled Boromir, he was not the only one who was acting strangely, and almost madly. Several others had begun to fidget. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. The very air you breathe is poisoned. There is no way that could be done with anything less than a thousand men."

"Let us see if you feel you could use its power after you have seen it." Gandalf said this so quietly that it almost wasn't heard. It was very successful at hushing the crowd that seemed to have suddenly grown very talkative. Gandalf nodded at Frodo who shyly laid the ring on a small round pedestal in the center of the semi-circle the council had sat in. Everyone's eyes were suddenly drawn to the small golden ring.

Elya immediately felt a dark feeling creep into her very soul. The light seemed to fade around her, and all she saw was that small ring. How could she possibly want to destroy something that shone through the dark at her? It was all that she could see. A dark evil voice seemed to hiss in her ear

"You can't save them both, maybe neither of them, so why would you even try?" She suddenly felt very small and scared. She closed her eyes and shook her head to clear away the darkness. To her surprise it worked. The sun was shining on her face again. By looking around she realized that she was not the only one this had disturbed. There was no doubt in her mind that, that thing had to be destroyed. She looked up at Boromir who looked defeated.

"Who's willing to be the one to carry the ring all the way to Mount Doom?" This statement of Elronds caused a general up roar. Suddenly everyone thought that their race should be the one, but no one seemed willing to volunteer, and even more unwilling that some other race should volunteer. While everyone was shouting and on the verge of becoming violent a tiny voice said "I will take it."

Elya looked around to see where the voice had come from no one else seemed to hear it though, so a second time even louder and more confident. "I will take the ring to Mordor." Everyone seemed to become quiet at this looking at the Halfling that had already walked up and tucked the ring into his shirt.

"I do not know the way." He said more quietly after realizing how many people were now looking at him. Aragorn, the dark mysterious man offered to go with him on that journey. So did Sam, Gandalf, a dwarf named Gimli, and an elf named Legolas. Boromir walked up too.

"I will accompany you too on this journey." He said gently.

"I will too." Elya's feminine voice suddenly sounded very soft, but determined. Boromir looked like he was about to disagree, but one look from her hushed him. Then two other hobbits that Elya later discovered were Merry and Pippin came running from the bushes saying they were going too. Elrond smiled at this odd group then said "Then you shall be the fellowship of the ring." There was an excitement building up inside of Elya. She was going to be a part of something huge, but she didn't know about the perils this adventure would bring.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7… this is hopefully going to step into the adventure a little bit should I keep it more like the book and movie or add my own twist to a lot of it? I don't know what I want to do yet. I hope double spacing it has made it easier to read. Reviews are greatly appreciated, seeing as I'm really almost lost. Review and let me know what you think!

So it had been decided that they would leave approximately six weeks after the council. They needed every minute of this to plan and map out what roads they would take, and the time in between places where they could stop and pick up some supplies. Boromir and Elya continued to grow closer, and the worried feeling she had about him and the ring faded from her mind. In fact just by watching the two you would have thought that they were going on a trip, not a perilous adventure that could possibly end in doom for both of them. It was hard to worry about anything while staying in Elrond's house, and they were in love. It lightened the mood even in the darkest of times.

One night during the fourth week of preparations Elya became ill during dinner. Boromir fretted over her like a mother hen. She was slightly annoyed by this but let him get the worry out of his system. Truth was that after she threw up a couple of times she was fine, and felt strangely hungry.

"It's probably just nerves, the fate of the world is kind of on us, and sometimes it worries me." She said. She slept really well that night, but the next morning her stomach was turning again. She slipped quietly and so slyly that she didn't wake Boromir up and as quietly as possible lost all of the contents of her stomach in the closest outside area that she could find.

"Maybe it was something that I ate?" She was actually really worried that she would become ill before they could even depart for the adventure. She returned back to the room and slipped back into bed. It was early enough and she was sneaky enough that no one ever knew that she had been up. She fell back asleep for a few hours before heading down to breakfast with her husband.

Over the next week Elya continued to become ill every once in a while, but other than when she was actually throwing up she felt fine. She felt really good actually, but she didn't know why her stomach was acting up. She finally decided to head to the house of healing to see if anyone could give her anything to help. She sat quietly while the sweet elf who was on duty asked her some questions and completed a brief examination. The elf's face broke into a smile as the pieces started to make sense in her wise older mind. The young woman in front of her was sure there was something wrong, but in fact there wasn't.

"My dear, you are pregnant"

The words didn't make sense to Elya at first. Then her eyes grew wide as she looked up at the lovely elf.

"www…wh..at?" was the most intelligent thing that came out of her mouth for a minute. The Elf let her get everything out of her system and then told her that she needed to let Boromir know soon, and she needed to decide what to do. She had three choices. The first one and the elf seemed to favor this one. It was to let Boromir go ahead with his journey, and for her to stay in Rivendale to either have her father send someone to take her back to her home until he returned or just have the baby in Rivendale. She could go on home because she was early enough that she would be home before it would be hard for her to travel. The last option was not favored by the elf but she mentioned it any ways. It was that she could continue on the adventure, but she should stop in Gondor, because it would get too dangerous for the baby for her to travel further.

She left not knowing what to do. She had received a very angry message from her father, and she wasn't sure that he would help her even if she asked. All the rest of the day she was quiet and was deep in thought Boromir tried to find out was plaguing her but she just smiled and told him she was fine, and he let it go. She decided to start off on this adventure she signed up for it, and she would go as far as she could go. She just couldn't tell Boromir, she didn't know why but the words wouldn't leave her mouth. She knew this wasn't the best choice but she just couldn't let him go on this journey without her. She had a feeling that something bad was coming, and it made her want to cling to him as much as she possibly could.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey ya'll! I'm sure you guys thought that I had abandoned this story on such a cliff hanger. I have recently been dealing with some personal issues that have made me emotionally incapable of writing this story. I know how dramatic but hey it is what it is. Anyways where were we…. Oh yeah! Let's go this is gonna get good. You know I don't own LOTR or any of its counterparts. *******************

The first couple of days into the journey were enjoyable to say the least and, There was much laughter and merriment from all of them even Elya. She was still woozy in the mornings but that seemed to be improving more and more every day. She knew she would have to tell Boromir about her condition because her stomach would soon be giving her away. She half- heartedly believed that a small bump was already starting. Though she told herself it was probably from the increase in food; the others had laughed it off saying that she had acquired this new appetite from the walking. She did not know what she was going to do in her later stages since she was already collapsing into her blankets every night and easily sleeping through the night.

Later that week Elya pulled Boromir aside and told him everything. After she finished she felt tears running down her face. She was crying! She never cried about anything and here she was sniffing and carrying on like a little girl. Boromir had a look of such shock on his face that it took a full five minutes before he could say anything at all. She waited anxiously hoping he didn't pass out from the shock or become extremely angry with her. He suddenly reached out and pulled her into a hug stuttering and trying to put a sentence together all at the same time.

"you're….. a baby? Why didn't you….. Are you? A baby….." He continued on like this for a long time. She finally freed herself from his tight grip.

"It's ok. We'll arrive at Gondor long before I will be giving birth I would have had to have made that journey anyway. Personally I would trust these men to protect me and the baby better than some strangers." It was a poor argument, but it had a valid point. The other members of the Fellowship had sat listening with battered breath wondering what direction this was going to go. The idea of not turning around and taking Elya back to Rivendale seemed to be causing Boromir actual pain. He just wanted to know that she was safe, and he knew that her safety had to be second to Frodo's in everyone elses mind. He also could not…. Would not send her back on her own, and the fellowship could not lose two valued members.

"You will be careful and if we ever run into trouble you stay within arm's length of me." Boromir hadn't meant to seem over bearing or controlling, but he couldn't live with himself if something happened to her. He was stunned when she nodded her head in agreement without any argument at all. She needed him and he needed her; neither was capable of moving on without each other.

That night was spent wrapped in each other's arms. He smiled into her hair and she held his hand. They whispered and giggled with each other; they were in total bliss. It was a beautiful sight to behold. He took his hands and ran his fingers through her silky red hair. She closed her eyes and let her head lay on his chest listening to his heartbeat. She felt herself start to drift off to sleep when he gently pushed her from her position of curled up on her side against him to flat on her back. When she looked up at him with a surprised look on his face he lowered his mouth to her belly and whispered to the baby that lay just inside her. She once again felt tears prick at her eyes as she observed the touching scene. Finally they both fell asleep tomorrow they would be at the base of the mountain where their real journey would begin.

***** hey so like I said before I would love it if you would review! You don't know what words of encouragement or even criticism would mean to me right now.*********************************


	9. Chapter 9

********** Once again I feel the need to apologize for the delay. It drives me crazy when I really get into a story and it just stops for like ever. Emotionally this story is getting easier for me to get back to then I thought it was going to be however I am currently moving, training for the military, and other stuff due to the recent accident! I'm hoping to get this done before basic so we'll see. On to the tale! **

The mountain was even more menacing than any of them would have thought. Even Gandalf who had been on this mountain before shivered while standing at the base of this giant masterpiece the gods had created. Elya had never seen anything so huge in her life, and the hobbits all stared with open mouths. It was later and the day and Gandalf suggested they rest for the remainder of the day and night so they could conquer the mountain in as short of time as possible. His nervousness about the mountain was almost tangible. They all tried to keep themselves as busy as possible to keep their morale up. What was up that mountain that Gandalf feared so much? Maybe he didn't even know yet. Wizards often had a sixth sense when it came to that kind of thing.

Later that evening Elya sat chatting with Legolas in her elf form just because she had been in a normal human body for way too long for her liking. Her hair was shimmering blonde down her back, and if one didn't know better it would have been able to mistake the two for being related. They had gotten along very well since they had met, and often he had some kind of remedy for her early pregnancy symptoms that even she didn't know about. Gimli sat close by listening and sometimes imputing interesting and often humorous tales about the women from his country. He claimed to have never seen a pregnant woman before and was very curious about what would happen in the upcoming months. Suddenly Elya stiffened there was an odd cloud coming towards them… but the wind was blowing in the opposite direction.

"Legolas…" She asked, her voice quivered a bit. "Look there and tell me what you see." He let his eyes follow where her fingers were pointing.

"It just looks like a small dark cloud, worse case we'll have some rain dropped on us tonight while we sleep." Gimli stated. His eyes weren't as strong as Elya's and Legoals' were.

"No.." Legolas said in his soft voice. "They're birds…" Gandalf sprang into action so quick he startled them.

"Quickly clear the camp hide!" Everyone started running frantically to clear away the fire and grab any equipment before the flock got to them. Elya felt a hand grab her arm and pull her down into some bushes. She felt one arm wrap around her and her back pressed against Boromirs chest. If she hadn't been scratched and poked by the annoying bush it would have been a very cozy position.

Suddenly the loud squawking and screeching reached them and it became so loud that they all had to cover their ears or risk going deaf from the roar. Never before had any of them seen so many birds before in their lives. Almost as fast as it had started the noise faded into the distance. They all climbed out of their hiding places.

"They are spies for Saruman." Gandalf explained. However that is all that Elya caught of his explanation her eyes were suddenly fixed on her husband. He had a look of such desire and want that she had never seen before. He was staring at the ring that had fallen out of Frodo's shirt and hung on a golden chain around his neck. Elya knew the ring was powerful, and it had affected them all in some way or another when they had seen it. It was so pretty, bright, and had the upmost power, but knowing how evil it was, was enough to discourage any more thought from her about it as long as it stayed in Frodo's pocket or tucked under his shirt on the chain. Boromir didn't seem as easily dissuaded that he couldn't have it. It made him act so strange. Elya comforted herself that Aragorn struggled with the same desire, but he still seemed able to resist it more than her husband did. She tugged on his sleeve and he instantly looked at her almost angry for interrupting his starting. She just smiled at him and after a moment he smiled back and put an arm around her. She was able to bring him back every time.

"I'm glad you decided to continue this journey." He knew he would need her strength before this journey was over.

"Me too." Was all she said, and she was. It was scary that soon things were going to get a lot more difficult for her, and she could only pray that the journey was as easy as possible for them all. Once again a sadness swept over her that she could not explain. She had no idea what was going to happen but she feared that it was not going to be good, and she hoped that all of her new friends would make it to the end. All of these thoughts seemed to swarm her mind at once and made her want to start crying.

"Deep breathes." She told herself. "Don't worry about the rest; let's just get over this mountain first." She looked up at the evil shadow before her, and in her mind she dared it to not let her cross it.


	10. Chapter 10

Here we are again after I promised to be faster! I love the reviews so far and would love to see some more! I know my spelling is terrible, so hopefully I will get it all right this time. I don't own Lord of the Rings; Do I have to say that every time? *************************************************

The journey to the top of the mountain was taking much longer than Elya ever expected it could take. Their small company had been forced to take shelter in a small cave during a nasty storm that lasted for nearly three days. It took them two… no… maybe it was three? Weeks to dig themselves back out again. Gandalf had even tried to melt the snow, but the only good that did was flood the floor of the cave and soak their shoes. They spent most of the days huddled together trying to keep warm and dry. Elya was defiantly noticing a change around her abdomen. She was a small woman to start with, so her belly was already expanding to make room for her child. The time spent in the cave had not been too unpleasant for any of them they had enough supplies and Bill… (Their small pony Sam had brought with them.) Seemed more than happy to lie down and be used as a personal heat supply for anyone of them that grew too cold. Frodo would often come up with a cleaver story too keep their spirits high and Legolas had a song to soothe them when the close space and stale air became almost unbearable.

Then one morning while the hobbits and Elya were still sleeping the rest of the company managed to break up what was left of the snow and the company was free to go on its way again. It was nice to be out walking again after several weeks, no one seemed to be able to agree how long they had been in the small cave, even if their walking was on the side of a very dangerous mountain. Boromir had even reached out and taken Elya's hand in his, and they walked as if they were a couple out for a stroll, not members of a company on a perilous quest. There was much smiling and laughing, especially from the hobbits. Elya had come to love each of them very much in the small time they had spent together. Merry and Pippin had been quick to befriend her and had cheered her on the first time she had tried to change into a hobbit herself. She had felt like a child, and had even acquired the curly hair on her head and feet. This had caused Boromir to roar with laughter at her. She quickly changed back into her human self. She was most comfortable in this state now.

Another week or so had passed when Gandalf announced that they were making very good time with all things considered. They had decided to sit down for lunch when Legolas tilted his head as if he were listening to something.

"Gandalf, there is a voice coming from that way, it is not very loud but the speech is not one that I recognize." Gandalf looked troubled by this news but did say anything to the rest of them. After they ate he pushed them on a terribly fast pace. Soon a storm hit with as much vengeance as the first one, only this time there was no cave for them to take shelter in. They pushed on through the icy winds and snow. The Hobbits were having a hard time through the ever deepening snow so Aragorn and Boromir fell behind to pick one up if they fell or help them when they grew too weary to move on. Aragorn was the first to realize that the path they were on was never going to work. He urged Gandalf to turn back. There was then some debate which way they should journey. Elya had grown cold and numb and was staring off into the unknown when she heard the voice. It was the same voice Legolas had heard. Gandalf then tried to counter the voice with his own. They soon realized that they were spells, or whatever the wizards preferred to call them. That could only mean it was Saruman. Elya had time to look towards Boromir and yell out his name when she was hit with what felt like a brick wall that fell from the sky. All of the wind was knocked out of her lungs as her entire being was covered in an unending and cold darkness.

"You have to wake up" The voice inside her head was irritating her. She was safe in the darkness and warm, but if she woke up she would be subjected to the cold and pain that was sure to come from such a blow. She realized that a giant wall of snow and rocks had crumbled down the side of the mountain and fell on the company. Were the hobbits alright? Where was Boromir, she had to find him. She was alive and that meant she needed to make sure he was too. It took every inch of her being to pull herself back to her body. She lifted her hand and felt air through the snow. She was not very deep all she had to do was stand up. It was easier said than done but she managed. Boromir had already emerged and had Merry and Pippin with him. Frodo had been found by Aragorn, Gimli popped up as if ready for a fight, and Sam was being dragged out of the snow by Legolas who seemed untouched. Gandalf watched them all and did a quick check on each of them.

After much debate they decided their best plan was to turn around and head for the Mines of Moria. No one was happy about turning around. It felt counterproductive and it depressed them all greatly. They were no longer laughing and smiling in fact they walked in mostly silence with their eyes either down or straight ahead. Only Gimli seemed in good spirits and his mood was darkened by everyone else. He had walked next to Elya telling her not to worry because she would be taken very good care of when they reached the Mines. Elya smiled grimly at him and nodded when she needed too, but she knew in her heart that this was not going to be a pleasant trip. Once again the shadow crept over her and her heart felt like it sank all the way to her toes.

***************** Finally the Mines! By the way Elya was a character from a dream I had. I could not decide which race to make her, so one night I dreamed of someone who could be any of them. That's pretty cool if I do say so myself. Until next time!


	11. Chapter 11

_Well isn't this exciting?! I'm getting ready to write a chapter for this story for the first time in three years! I feel like writing again may help soothe my soul like it did before. I am restless by nature and creating stories has always been something that I did since I was little. I apologize if this has a different air than it did three years ago. I have grown and changed, and I still have not had a baby so I'm kind of just using what information I have acquired from friends or research. well I guess its time to calm my nerves and get started! Here we go!_

The walk back down the mountain was not pleasant. With spirits as low as they were ELya was not sure how long they could continue on without someone having a mental break. All they could see was white, well maybe Legolas could see something way out in the distance, but the rest of them were stuck with white. Until suddenly they saw the mountain. It almost seemed to be a large black slab of mountain rock, but to Gimli it was beautiful. This was as close to home as he would be for a long time, and he found it comforting to look upon the gates.

It took another hour to work their way across the broken uneven ground to begin their search for the door. What no one had mentioned was that it was invisible. It took several more hours and a bit of magic to find the gate. It was beautifully decorated, and glowed lightly in the darkened cavern they found themselves in. It was looked the inscription above it read "speak friend, and enter." They were all at a loss and for a time it seemed hopless that they would even be able to get the door to open.

After a while Elya stood away with from the others with Aragorn and Sam. It had been decided that the mines were no place for a pony. Bill would have to find his way home, without them. Sam was trying so hard to be brave for his pony and for the others but his heart was obviously breaking at the thought of loosing a friend Elya laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and he seemed to take some comfort in the gesture. Aragorn said some nice things and with a small smack to the rump the pony began his trot home.

Eventually Elya wondered over to where Boromir sat looking bored, and very displeased with the stop in their journey. He had been sullen lately. There had been a slight incident where Frodo had fallen and the ring had slipped from his neck. Boromir had picked it up, and for a moment appeared unable to take his eyes of it let alone give it back.

"Give the ring back to Frodo." It was a command that had come from Aragorn. Elya saw his had slide down to the sword on his hip. The gesture wasn't intended to be threating but the message was clear. Give it back , or I will make you give it back.

"Boromir." Elyas voice appeared to break the trance, and stop the crazy muttering that Boromir had been started. He handed back the ring with a whispered apology to Frodo. That should have been that but the dark shadow had seemed to creep over her again. She placed her hand on her growing belly and child as if that small gesture could protect it from the world and all the dark things happening in it.

"This place is dark." Elya stated the obvious because she had no idea how to break up this new wall that Boromir had thrown up between himself and all of the rest of them. even her. He grunted in response and she scooted closer and laid her head on his shoulder and looked at him until he finally looked at her and smiled. They sat there for a long time cuddling and he would place his hand on her belly and swear he could feel the baby moving. She laughed she couldn't even feel movement yet. so she knew he was joking. Suddenly out of no where Frodo asked.

"What's the elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon" was Gandalfs reply. Suddenly the door opened. They were all so excited and caught up looking at the sudden opening that they didn't realize that the water behind them was rippling and moving. Something big was headed for the company, and for the moment not one of them were aware of it.

_Sorry it was short but life is calling and I must take care of things here. seriously though review and tell me how you all feel about this starting back up, and if you have any requests or comments to help make it better! Lots of love to every one! xoxoxoxo_


End file.
